Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{n}{3n - 4} - \dfrac{7n + 11}{3n - 4}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{n - (7n + 11)}{3n - 4}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{n - 7n - 11}{3n - 4}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-6n - 11}{3n - 4}$